


Assist

by Tei_Chan



Series: Late Night Comfort [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Edging, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Texting, Top Park Jimin (BTS), video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tei_Chan/pseuds/Tei_Chan
Summary: Jeongguk needs help.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Late Night Comfort [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682269
Comments: 22
Kudos: 248





	Assist

After dying for the third time in the past ten minutes, Jeongguk tore off his expensive gaming headset and let it clatter unceremoniously atop his desk next to his glowing rainbow keyboard. A couple of angry clicks on the mouse signaled the pausing of the videogame he had been playing for about two hours now. He leaned back in his ergonomic chair and sighed wearily.

The eye strain and unintentional jaw clenching had caused a mild headache to take up residence in his temples. Thankfully, it was just a dull pain that would go away quickly if he stopped staring at the computer screen for a while. He had planned on gaming for the majority of his day off though, so this was a disappointment.

Still, the headache that had gone unnoticed thus far, unpleasant as it was, did not account for his newfound propensity for losing, and losing spectacularly at that. There was an entirely different reason why he had become so distracted as to suddenly lose all competency regarding the game. It reared its head even now.

His dick was hard for no good goddamned reason.

And ignoring it had become impossible when lack of attention was doing nothing to make it go down. Jeongguk glanced at the straining bulge in the black fabric of his joggers and cursed under his breath. He was left with little other choice but to get rid of it manually.

Taking a shower was a valid choice, but he did not particularly want to get wet, especially since he had already bathed earlier in the day. He had learned the hard way not to do it in the desk chair where the crevices of the keyboard were in range. Only the bed remained as a viable option.

Jeongguk stood and cracked his neck both ways. Then, he ambled over to his dresser and bent down to pull out the bottom drawer. His black plastic sex supply box was tucked away in the back corner, so he fished it out of the recesses of the drawer and went to set it on the nightstand. He popped open the lid, took out his favorite lube, and tossed it on the bed.

“There,” he said to himself.

To prevent himself from getting hot and sweaty, he pulled his shirt off over his head and shucked his bottoms. A dull clunk against the floor reminded him to retrieve his phone from the pocket of his pants and put it on the nightstand. He climbed into bed and draped the blankets over his legs from the knee down, within easy reach in case a quick cover-up would be necessary. It was a force of habit, having lived with six other young men for many a year, despite the fact that the door to his single room did indeed have a lock now.

Before resting his head against the pillow, he shook out his hair to make it lie against his forehead nicely. Then he closed his eyes and took stock of his body. His nipples had hardened upon exposure to the air. His heartbeat was audible in his own ears, thudding dully against his eardrums. His cock lay curved against his lower stomach and throbbed as it had been doing for quite a while now.

First, he placed a hand on his chest and slowly dragged it back and forth across his pec, letting his nipple catch on his passing fingers. The tip of his index finger circled the raised pattern of darker skin along the perimeter of his areola. When he pinched the flushed nub in the middle, a spark of electricity ran the closed circuit of his body down to his dick, which drooled a drop of precum.

The hypersensitivity of his nipples was, in truth, both a blessing and a curse. In the bedroom, he could be made to wax poetic for hours via lips, teeth, and tongue. However, certain fabrics and tight shirts unavoidably spelled discomfort. Bare as he was, though, Jeongguk considered himself blessed. He moved onto the other and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

As the physical stimulation continued, he began to add in the mental aspect by directing a fantasy on the backs of his eyelids. The tip of a long, pink tongue flicked at his erect nipple. Eyelashes fanned out on soft cheeks. Plush lips peeled back to reveal the blunt edge of white teeth as they bit down on the tender bud. He pushed his chest up in a feeble attempt to lessen the pull that mouth had on him.

‘ _Jeonggukie_ ,’ was his name on a low whisper.

He could almost hear it.

Fingertips glided down his torso, following the same familiar paths that had been forged time and again by the efforts of a devout worshiper on a sacred pilgrimage. Muscles contracted beneath the surface of his skin and caused goosebumps to erupt violently. His phantom lover drifted lower but kept his distance. He always liked to tease, after all.

_‘Hyung_ ,’ he pleaded silently.

Hands traversed the swells of his inner thighs and spread his legs further apart. They were smaller, the ones in his mind’s eye, than those that actually touched him. Smaller and softer, but no less demanding.

Finally, that devilish tongue licked the length of his cock from base to tip. Jeongguk’s fingertip followed the same line, the touch like a murmured secret. A hand enveloped him with dry pressure. The squeeze was pleasant but insufficient. Jeongguk’s cock twitched in his grip. At this point, he could safely say that begging was not beneath him.

‘ _Please_ , hyung. Give me more.’

‘I suppose I could do that…since you asked so nicely and all.’

A pause in the fantasy allowed Jeongguk to grab the bottle of lube and pour some into his hand. When he closed his eyes to resume, his lover was staring up at him with a gaze so lascivious it could boil water. The blood in Jeongguk’s veins, thicker than water, simmered dangerously. Heat emanated from his skin at the same time it sucked him into its snare.

His lover swallowed him whole as Jeongguk’s hand coated his cock. The wet warmth of saliva eased the slide over tongue and into throat. His body became pliant from cessation of control. He surrendered himself to the pleasure he knew would be accorded him.

“Jimin…” he sighed aloud.

When his fist began moving up and down, Jimin bobbed his head. Slick sounds spilled into the room. Jeongguk’s body sang for the relief, and Jimin’s throaty moan continued the melody. The sound, recorded in his memory along with all of its variations, made him buck his hips up into his own grasp.

Jeongguk cupped his balls in his free hand and massaged them with care since that is what Jimin liked to do while giving head. When the added sensation became too much, he relaxed his grip. His fingertips unintentionally brushed against the sensitive skin of his perineum as he did so. A shudder ran up his spine.

The fist on his cock slowed down to allow him to concentrate on touching himself between his legs. Each stroke grew closer and closer to the pucker of his entrance until the tip of his middle finger rubbed right over it. Jeongguk gasped. His hole clenched, and his dick jumped.

For better access, he bent his legs and drew his knees up toward his chest. He switched hands. Abandoned, his cock lay against his lower stomach as he slicked up his rim with the excess lube on his fingers. The wet glide made the fantasy shift.

Jimin lowered his head in between Jeongguk’s legs so that only his brown hair was visible. Long, broad swipes of his tongue over his entrance promptly followed. Jeongguk grunted. How long had it been since they last ate each other out? Too long, much too long.

The tip of Jeongguk’s finger tapped against his rim and then pressed in and out no more than a few millimeters at a time. Jimin moaned lewdly again as his tongue darted in and out of Jeongguk’s rim. He did so purposefully, just to provoke him. And it worked.

‘Just like that, oh my god,’ Jeongguk cried.

The lube was starting to dry, so he patted around the mattress for the bottle and let some drip directly onto his perineum. He spread it around before snapping the cap shut and tossing the bottle back into his sex box. With his eyes closed again, he could see Jimin raise his head to capture his gaze. His cheeks hollowed and red lips pursed as he gathered spit to the front of his mouth. Then, he let his tongue loll out so that saliva dripped off the tip like sticky strings of melted sugar.

‘ _Holy fuck_.’

Jeongguk could be sweet for him. Jeongguk _would_ be sweet for him.

Simultaneously, Jimin’s tongue found its way back to his hole, and Jeongguk inserted his middle finger. A small thrill of pleasure rippled through his pelvis. He began twisting and curving the digit but was met with difficulty in finding his own prostate. This was why he did not typically enjoy fingering himself very much.

Yet he ached for Jimin’s mouth on him, so he curled his lower half up further and went deeper. His abs were sore from yesterday’s workout, but he ignored the pain. Jimin was now pushing down on the backs of his thighs and thrusting his tongue inside him. The position made Jeongguk feel like he was on display. His face flushed.

‘Hyung, that feels so good.’

Jimin hummed in acknowledgement. There was not much more he could say with his mouth otherwise occupied. Jeongguk wriggled another finger in alongside the first and grabbed ahold of his cock again. Knowing that fingering alone would not suffice, he stroked himself languidly.

A few minutes passed, and Jeongguk was only becoming more and more frustrated. The valiant attempt at fingering, beating off, and fantasizing all at the same time succeeded in getting him as worked up mentally as his body had been physically from the start, but he was not getting much closer to orgasm. Not to mention that his abs were now positively burning.

In a show of defeat, he pulled his fingers out and flopped his legs onto the bed. Lube was probably getting all over the sheets from his asscrack, but he could not bring himself to care. Spare sheets were in the same drawer as his sex supplies for a reason.

“Shit.”

Now he was sweaty, irritated, and back to square one. He rested for a little while to return his breathing to normal and then tried to clear his mind. Maybe if he could start over and just focus on his dick, then he could blow his load and move on.

Once he calmed down, he became hyper aware of his cock as it lay heavy and weeping. He had been hard for about thirty minutes already, and every drop of patience in his body had long since dissipated. Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gradually tightened his fist.

Jeongguk’s hand was practically gloved with lube at this point, so the sounds were obscenely loud and unmistakable, but he spared shame no mind. There was no choice to be made when it came to holding back or finally feeling the pressure build, not when he had been strung out for so long. He bit his lip and held his breath as he increased the speed. Unbidden by his own conscious self, disjointed images of his lover inserted themselves in his mind.

Jimin’s face materialized above his own, eyelids heavy with lust and smoke. The only light in his dark eyes was the reflection of desire in Jeongguk’s own. Concentration cinched his brow and opened his mouth. Deep grunts pressed past parted lips each time his hips smacked into Jeongguk’s ass. Sweat-soaked brown hair swung in front of his forehead with each thrust.

Then Jimin caught his lower lip with his teeth and rocked even faster. He smiled wryly, fully cognizant of the effect he had on the man beneath him. Jeongguk tugged on his dick desperately. Pleasure swelled in his lower stomach, but there was a disconnect between the actual stimulation of his hand on his cock and the phantom sensation of being filled.

He wanted to get fucked.

The plateau he had reached continued to drag on for a couple minutes until his bicep fatigued. An exasperated groan accompanied the release of his still throbbing cock. Apparently, he was not going to be successful alone.

There was a box of tissues on the nightstand, so he took a few and wiped off his hands before picking up his phone. Jimin’s schedule would not be over for another hour, and who knew what traffic would be like by then. Still, he had no other option but to wait and hope.

Sighing, Jeongguk pulled up the messaging app on his phone and tapped on the first conversation. His thumbs flew on the keyboard as if writing the text in haste would convey the urgency of the situation. Then he hit send, locked his phone, and dropped it on his chest with a slap.

[hyung nsfw but will u fukc me whn u get home?? im rly horny and im tryign to jack off but its not working :/ i think my dick is broken or smth]

Five or so minutes of silence ensued. His heartbeat and breathing had finally reached their basal rates, but the sudden vibration of his phone caused a spike in his pulse. He tapped the notification and swiped at the screen. Though he had been expecting something short like “sure” or “maybe” or “im too tired,” there was a novella waiting for him. Jeongguk frowned and read the response.

[A few things. 1 I’m already home. 2 I’m flattered that u would reach out to me in ur time of need but I will have to pass. 3 If u hve and erection for more than 4 hrs, pls contact ur doctor. 5 Do u want me to forward this to Jimin?]

From Seokjinnie-hyung.

The blood drained from both Jeongguk’s face and his cock. Abject embarrassment overcame him with a shot of adrenaline in his veins. But of course, the text had to go to Seokjin of all people. He would _never_ live this down.

[DONT FUCKING FORWARD IT DELTE RIHGT NOW AND NEVER SPEAK OF THUS EVER AGAIN PLS I BEG U]

[U gonna copy & paste then?]

[NOOOOO]

[I’m serious tho. If it’s been more than 4 hrs, call the doc. Or u really will break your dick.]

[shut up it’s been 40 mins adn u literly just killed my boner anwyay]

Which was true. His cock was deflating as his thumbs aggressively tapped at the screen.

[Glad I could be of assistance.]

[fuck uuuuuu ㅗㅗ]

[I already said no thx. And this is ur fault, buddy. Be grateful ur dumb ass didn’t snd it to the group chat.]

[leave me aloooone 😭]

[😘]

Jeongguk forcefully placed his phone back on the surface of the nightstand. He wadded up a couple more tissues and halfheartedly wiped away most of the lube on his cock and ass. The soiled tissues ended up in the small garbage can off to the side, and then Jeongguk yanked the covers up to his waist and rolled onto his stomach.

Now with his face in the pillow, he groaned from the depths of his diaphragm. He was still horny, unsatisfied, and embarrassed. Perhaps he could wallow in despair for another five minutes or so and then return to his videogame.

He passed out instead.

***

“Jeongguk-ah. Babe. Wake up.”

A voice delved into Jeongguk’s dreamscape several hours later and coaxed him back to consciousness. The mattress dipped underneath someone’s weight as they sat on the edge. The next thing he felt was cold wetness on his cheek. Still half asleep, he slurped loudly.

“Oh, well, that was attractive,” came a laugh.

“Mmmhuh?”

“Wake up, honey.”

Loving fingers combed through his hair. Nails scratched at his scalp. Jeongguk moaned. He loved waking up and falling asleep this way.

“‘M awake,” he rasped out. His throat felt a little raw; he must have been snoring. “You home?”

“Yeah, I just got back.”

“…Kiss?” Jeongguk asked, though his eyes were still closed and his face half-smashed into the pillow.

“Sorry, but no. You’ve been drooling.”

Jeongguk wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lifted his head just enough to flip the pillow over so that the drool spot was no longer visible.

“Nuh-uh,” he denied.

A melodious giggle made Jeongguk twist his torso around and open his eyes to look up at Jimin seated next to him. There was a fondness in his hyung’s gaze that warmed him from the inside. Jimin’s hand left his hair to hold his face instead as he leaned down for a lingering peck. When he pulled back, there was a hint of concern in his expression.

“Are you okay, Ggukie?”

Jeongguk frowned.

“Yeah, I’m fine? Why?”

“I ran into Seokjinnie-hyung in the kitchen, and he told me that you needed me. You sure you’re okay?”

Oh, that meddling bastard. Jeongguk buried his face in his hands and rolled fully onto his back. An exasperated whine vibrated out of him.

“Something _is_ wrong. What is it?” Jimin pressed.

“No, no, no,” Jeongguk quickly reassured. He uncovered his reddening face but avoided eye contact. “I accidentally sent a horny text to him instead of you.”

Two uncomfortable seconds of silence later, Jimin busted into an obnoxious cackle. He splayed himself across Jeongguk’s stomach and slapped the bed.

“It’s not funny!” Jeongguk claimed but giggled shortly thereafter. “It was traumatizing.”

“Wh-what did you _say?_ ”

“I’m not telling. Read it yourself.”

Jimin picked himself up and snatched Jeongguk’s phone from the nightstand. He scrolled through the conversation laughing the entire time and then returned the phone to its prior spot. Without warning, he pinched Jeongguk’s exposed nipple. The latter swatted the offending hand away.

“I hate it when you do that.”

“Did you get off?”

“What? No. Hyung killed my boner, and then I fell asleep.”

“Good,” Jimin said as he stood up.

“ _Good?_ What do you mean, ‘ _good_ ’?”

“I mean—,” he began but paused to tear his gray Lover sweater off. “I’m horny too.” His black jeans were next. “Have been all day.” Underwear and socks. “And I wanna fuck you.”

Jeongguk watched his hyung strip with his mouth slightly open. Was he still asleep? If this were a wet dream, he would literally cry. If this was real, well, he still might cry.

There was no consideration given to his inner dilemma as Jimin grabbed the blankets and aggressively peeled them back. The rush of cool air made him shiver. Jimin glanced down at his bare body.

“Oh, you’re _naked_ naked.”

“Well, yeah.”

“That makes things easier.”

Jimin mounted the bed and crawled over him on all fours. And now that Jeongguk was sure he was fully awake, he could take in the details of his boyfriend. Jimin’s brown hair was parted to show his forehead, and he still had makeup on. His lips were a few shades pinker than normal from his go-to tinted balm. The subtle dusting of eyeshadow gave depth to his eyes as he stared down at him with a calculating look.

When Jimin leaned down to fuse their mouths together, Jeongguk had expected something crazed and hungry, but there was such control in the way Jimin kissed him. His lips gave and took, caught and slid, opened and shut. Jeongguk came undone like a satin ribbon tied too loosely. He whimpered around Jimin’s tongue.

Their bodies stacked together as Jimin lowered himself flat on top of him. Jeongguk’s hands held fast to his back. They kissed and undulated together until they were both half hard. Then Jimin was nipping the corner of his jaw and flicking at his earrings with his tongue. His breath was hot and heady on his skin.

“Gguk-ah.”

“Nn?”

“What were you thinking about earlier?” Jimin breathed in his ear. “When you were touching yourself.”

“I—I was thinking a-about— _shit_ —thinking about you, hyung.”

There was a smug grin on Jimin’s face as he shifted back to fold his arms across Jeongguk’s chest and rest his chin on them. Smudges of pink littered the outline of his lips. The sight had Jeongguk chewing on his own to taste the sweet traces left behind. Jimin waited expectantly for elaboration. When Jeongguk was not forthcoming, he spoke.

“And? Were you doing something to me?”

Jeongguk shook his head.

“No? Was I doing something to you?”

He nodded vigorously.

“…Like?”

“Many things,” he responded vaguely.

“You’re gonna make me guess, aren’t you?” Jimin chuckled in resignation. He lifted himself up so he could slap the meat of Jeongguk’s pec. “At least tell me if I was using my hands, mouth, or something else.”

“Mouth.”

“Fine.”

Jimin licked his lips and scrubbed the back of his hand over them to get rid of the last of the balm and then slithered down to suck on Jeongguk’s nipple with absolutely no preamble. Ill-prepared, Jeongguk squawked. When he peeked down his chest to see Jimin flicking his tongue back and forth just like he had imagined earlier, he moaned.

During the pause to switch sides, Jimin asked, “Was it here?”

“Y-yeah, for a little while.”

Since he had played with them himself earlier, Jeongguk’s nipples were a tad sore, but the way Jimin gently sucked and rhythmically rolled his tongue was divine. He was fully hard again and almost felt delirious. Jimin continued his way down his ribs and abs with open mouthed kisses and sensuous swirls of his tongue. His saliva left cool spots on his skin as it evaporated. Then his smoky eyes commanded Jeongguk’s gaze; he had paused about halfway down his front.

“Am I getting warmer?”

“ _Yes_.”

Arousal bloomed in the pit of his stomach. Jimin dipped his head and continued to crawl backwards, shoulder blades shifting back and forth in a way that made Jeongguk feel inexplicably small. Then his boyfriend tilted his face to run his open mouth up the underside of his cock and then press his pursed lips against the frenulum. When his tongue swiped over the head and along the slit, Jeongguk arched his back and gasped. Precum dribbled out to mix with Jimin’s saliva.

“Hyung, n-not there.”

“Oh? Is it lower?” Jimin asked before rerouting to bite down, hard, on the taut muscle of Jeongguk’s inner thigh.

“ _Jimin!_ ” Jeongguk wailed from the jolt of pain. His dick twitched eagerly from the sensation, but he retracted his thigh and wrapped his arms around his shin to shield himself from Jimin’s cruel teeth. “Quit teasing me and eat my fucking ass already!”

Jimin sat back on his knees and put his hands on his hips.

“Then roll the fuck over! How am I supposed to eat your ass if you’re lying on it?”

That was a good point.

“It all worked better in my head, okay?” Jeongguk grumbled.

They lost their composure at the same time and giggled together. Jeongguk snorted as he hoisted himself up and got onto all fours. Then he dropped onto his elbows, ass up. The muscles in his back flexed in anticipation while Jimin shuffled around behind him.

“I… _god_ ,” came a strained whisper.

“Huh? What?” Jeongguk asked.

“ _This_.”

Jimin’s hands grabbed hold of his ass and squeezed. Jeongguk whined because even that felt amazing and curved his lower back to stick it out even further. His hyung kneaded at the firm flesh and then slapped each cheek in turn. Cool air blew over his entrance as Jimin spread him apart, raising goosebumps all over his body.

“Oh?”

A finger traced down the line of his crack and came back wet from the lube that had gradually trickled out of him from earlier.

“Did you prep yourself for me?”

“ _No_ , I—well, yeah, I fingered myself—but I was just trying to get off. I kept picturing you eating me out because I really wanted you to eat me out, and I still want you to eat me out, but you’re still not eating me out right now, so I don’t know what else you want me to—”

His rambling was abruptly cut short by a garbled cry that he did not explicitly intend to make as Jimin licked over his hole with the flat of his tongue. With each broad stripe, fireworks burst against the black sky of his closed eyelids. His cock, heavy and swollen, hung between his legs and bobbed helplessly.

A sexy chuckle sounded from behind him, perhaps as a result of his loud, verbal reaction. Jeongguk clawed at the sheets. Jimin had started kissing his entrance like he was making out with it, opening and closing his mouth, flicking and swirling his tongue. The sensations were more intense than any fantasy he could have ever come up with on his own.

“Hyung— _baby_ —that feels so good, oh my god.”

Jimin hummed in acknowledgement and then sucked at his rim. Tingling all over, Jeongguk moaned high and long. And he did not stop until his hyung detached his mouth to shush him.

“Gguk-ah, we aren’t the only ones home right now. Be quiet, or everyone is going to yell at us again.”

“I don’t _care_ , just. Fuckin’. _Eat me_.”

Typically, Jeongguk was the more cautious of the two, with Jimin being the more shameless, but their roles had somehow reversed. The bed creaked as Jimin shifted his weight. A steadying hand came to rest on Jeongguk’s waist. And then another slid into the damp hair on the back of his head before pushing him down, face-first, into the pillow.

“Then muffle it, at least,” Jimin conceded before retreating to his previous position.

Impatient, Jeongguk wiggled his ass back and forth to signal him to hurry up and keep going, please. And he did. Jimin buried his face between Jeongguk’s cheeks and ate like a man starved of his love brought before the banquet that was his lover’s body. His tongue prodded at the rim and slowly dipped inside him. Jeongguk squealed as his hyung stuck it in and out repeatedly.

The recycled air that he was breathing through the pillow became hot and damp, so he had to turn his head to the side so he could pant through his mouth. As the oxygen diffused into his bloodstream, ecstasy consumed him. His elbows slipped from underneath him so that his chest pressed to the mattress. He folded his arms beneath the pillow and grinded his ass back against Jimin’s face.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

There was a sharp inhale from behind, and then Jimin thrusted his long tongue in as far as it would go and moved it every which way.

“Oh, god. Oh, fuck. Jimin!”

Jeongguk’s thighs quivered. He tried to pull away from the stimulation for a moment, but Jimin yanked him back onto his face with a growl. Things were happening to him that he would never be able to explain, but he was certain he was transcending in some kind of way.

“I’m gonna die. I’m gonna fucking die. Hyung, I’m dying,” he cried.

Jimin made a choked kind of snorting sound and then had to lift off to breathe and laugh, which was quite difficult to do simultaneously. His palm clapped against Jeongguk’s firm asscheek. The tension in Jeongguk’s pelvis leveled off yet again, and he collapsed.

“Why are you so loud today?” Jimin giggled.

“‘Cause it feels _good_ ,” Jeongguk whined.

Then he felt his boyfriend leisurely kiss up the column of his spine. As Jimin made his way up to hook his chin over Jeongguk’s shoulder, their sweat-slick skin slid together. Jimin’s cock poked at his lower back.

“You ready for me to fuck you now?” he whispered in his ear.

“I’ve _been_ ready.” Still flat on his front and struggling to catch his breath, Jeongguk vaguely pointed at his nightstand and grunted, “Sex box.”

“Oh, I didn’t even notice it when I came in,” Jimin admitted. He dismounted the bed and selected the same lube Jeongguk had chosen before. “Do you want me to use a con—”

“ _No_ ,” Jeongguk interrupted as he rolled onto his back and adjusted the pillow under his head. He met Jimin’s eyes with an air of defiance. “Cum inside me or don’t cum at all.”

Jimin’s jaw dropped. Jeongguk’s face grew impossibly red during the following tense silence while Jimin appeared to collect himself from the shock. Well, that had been embarrassingly brazen of him.

“Fuck, _okay_. How do you want me?”

That was a good question. Pretty much any position sounded amazing right at that moment. But ultimately, he wanted to be able to see his hyung and not do any work.

“Hm…stand at the end of the bed?” he suggested.

Jeongguk stared at his boyfriend as he rounded the foot of the bed and stood there, fully naked. His petite frame was sculpted with lean muscle and seemed to tower over him even from this distance. His cock was flushed pink just like his cheeks and bitten lip. His smooth skin was a virgin canvas on which Jeongguk would like to lay his brush if guaranteed lack of consequence.

“Toss me the pillow and bring your ass over here,” Jimin commanded with a flippant flick of the wrist.

Eager to please, Jeongguk lobbed the pillow at him and scooted down the bed with haste. Once his ass was at the edge, Jimin helped him to arrange the pillow under his hips. Then Jeongguk folded his legs up, feet straight in the air, and held onto the backs of his knees.

“Hurry up and fuck me. And if you even _think_ of edging me, I’ll kill you in your sleep,” he threatened.

Jimin only scoffed as he poured lube into his cupped palm. When he slicked himself up, he tossed his head back on a gratified groan. Untouched so far, he had to have been wanting for something, anything.

“You good to go?” he asked breathily.

“ _Yes_ , hyung.”

Grasping himself in hand, Jimin ran the tip of his dick down Jeongguk’s perineum and then back and forth over his entrance. They gasped in unison as the head caught on the rim and started to sink inside him.

“O-oh. Oh. _Oh_.”

“You’re so fucking tight, babe,” Jimin rasped out, inching in little by little until his hips became acquainted with Jeongguk’s ass.

“Just—just give me a minute.”

“Okay.”

The frustration that roared through his body had him both energized and exhausted. Though he would be loath to admit it, he was indescribably desperate. His cock was leaking profusely all over his abdomen, and his balls felt the heaviest they had ever felt in his life. Truthfully, though, he tended to think that quite often, and Jimin always managed to get more out of him than what would seem humanly possible, so he could never be sure.

While Jeongguk mentally prepared himself, Jimin stroked his fingertips over the backs of his thighs soothingly. His caress helped him relax by infusing love into his skin, into his bones. He shuddered and released the remaining tension.

“There you are,” Jimin praised him. “My Jeonggukie.”

“Kiss me.”

Jimin leaned down in answer to his hushed request, changing the angle of his cock inside Jeongguk. The latter’s mouth opened, and Jimin swallowed the sound he would have made before he ever had the chance. Their lips slotted into place. Jeongguk cradled the sides of Jimin’s face with both hands as they kissed, and he marveled at how the entire world fit comfortably between just his two palms.

A minute later, the subtle movements of Jimin’s pulsing cock and Jeongguk’s twitching rim distracted them to the point of simply breathing into each other’s mouths and licking at each other’s tongues. Jimin rose to his original standing position and planted his feet just beyond hip width apart. Then he hooked the crooks of his elbows behind Jeongguk’s knees and grinned down at him. Jeongguk held his breath.

The first thrust was a spark that electrified the nerves in his body with a surge he was never meant to withstand. His muscles contracted all at one, back bowing off the mattress. But there was no time to recover before the next crack of lightning tore through him. A loud clap of skin against skin followed, reverberating against the plain bedroom walls like thunder.

“ _Hyung!_ ”

Jeongguk lay there in the torrent of pleasure, in the sweat and lube and tears in the corners of his eyes. He fought for air and only let it abandon him on a moan. Jimin kept his fervent pace with methodical grunts.

Then, he rearranged their limbs so that he was pushing down on Jeongguk’s hamstrings with unforgiving hands, folding him in on himself. The arc of Jimin’s hips shortened so that he was only thrusting in and out a few centimeters at a time. The change overwhelmed Jeongguk’s prostate with sensation.

“Oh, _god_ , it’s right there!”

“Here?” Jimin asked as he grinded his hips in clockwise circles.

“Yes, yes, yes…”

“Shit, this feels amazing. I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

“Then touch me. I’m so close, but I—I can’t—I need—”

Jimin’s hands shifted to Jeongguk’s inner thighs and spread them as far as they would go, just like he had in the fantasy earlier. Jeongguk’s cock, no longer blocked from view or reach of his boyfriend, lolled against his lower belly, the tip tapping against himself with each thrust of Jimin’s hips. A thick string of precum stretched between the slit and the skin of his stomach.

The speed of Jeongguk’s heartbeat as Jimin spit into his own palm multiple times rivaled any cardio he had done recently. And then when his small hand finally curled around the shaft, Jeongguk’s pelvic floor seized. His ass squeezed so tight that it made Jimin cry out in surprise. He did not let the shock distract him, however, and his fist slowly stroked up toward the head of Jeongguk’s cock.

That was all it took.

Jeongguk was cumming all over himself. He could neither inhale nor exhale for three long seconds during which the noisy squelch of lube sounded silent for the absence of his moans. He writhed against the sheets, and his entire pelvis throbbed uncontrollably. Spurts of spunk landed on his flexed abs, his chest, and even on his chin. A jagged breath sawed his lungs open.

And then he sang his lover’s name.

Jeongguk came seemingly without end. Pleasure saturated every muscle, every nerve ending in his body. He felt drunk on it. And Jimin let go only after the very last pearl of cum dribbled down his cock and over his hand. Then he grabbed onto Jeongguk’s narrow hips for leverage and rocked his body down to meet his own halfway on each thrust. The continued pressure on Jeongguk’s prostate made him whimper repeatedly.

“That was so fuckin’ hot, Jeongguk, I—I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.”

Jimin screwed his eyes shut. His makeup was smudged now from the sweat, his eyebrows at a steep slant. The expression was scandalously indulgent. Jeongguk watched the signs of orgasm he had come to know so well flicker across his boyfriend’s face.

As expected, Jimin came on the next thrust. His cum shot into Jeongguk while he grinded against his ass with a snarl. The feeling made Jeongguk shiver. They both heaved for several moments, and then Jimin slumped down onto Jeongguk’s front, tucking his head in the crook of his shoulder. Jeongguk wrapped his legs around his hyung and crossed them at the ankle. His arms followed.

“I’m gonna _die_ ,” Jimin groaned in echo of Jeongguk’s earlier sentiments.

“I already died,” Jeongguk replied.

They laughed weakly and held each other like that for a while. Eventually, Jimin propped himself up so they could stare at each other. A subtle frown appeared as his gaze focused on something. Jeongguk mirrored the expression in confusion when he licked at his chin.

“Cum,” Jimin explained, making a face at the taste.

“Lovely.”

“Your dick’s not broken, babe.”

“That’s a relief.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Seokjin-hyung. He must be worried,” Jimin giggled.

“Oh my god, just shut up and kiss me.”

Their lips came home once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit more trope-y than I what I normally go for (that real gay sex lol), so hopefully it was still enjoyable. But in all honesty, can I see this happening irl with jinjikook? Absolutely. Just make sure to double-check who you send your texts to, everyone! By the way, I'm open to suggestions for what my readers want to see next. I've covered a lot of ground so far, but help me keep my creativity alive with a comment or two. Thanks so much!


End file.
